


In Which Abbie Goes Through a Break Up...

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Sleepy Hollow OTP Prompts [4]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Misunderstandings, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... and Ichabod tries to make up for the other jerk's (not that he's calling him that or anything, that would be most improper... correct?) unwise decisions.</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Imagine Person B going through a break up and Person A trying to cheer him/her up.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Abbie Goes Through a Break Up...

**Author's Note:**

> I messed with the original prompt a bit and made it half my own, but the gist of it is from the OTP Prompts Tumblr, as usual.
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_. Thanks for reading!

"He was most unsuitable for you, Miss Mills," Ichabod said quietly, setting down a cup of tea in front of the Lieutenant. He was, also, preparing for a lecture from Miss Mills for that comment in particular.

Courting - or dating, as it was called now - had changed a lot since his day. While he understood that far too much had changed since his day, courting was the one that he couldn't quite get a firm hold on. All too common nowadays were evenings that ended in, how to say... fornication, if his understanding was correct. It wasn't as though he turned up his nose at the act. After his marriage to Katrina, he would say that he and she had quite enjoyed such a thing. But that was after his marriage, whereas now, such an act of physical intimacy might occur on the evening of the very first outing together.

Whilst Miss Mills had bluntly told him that she had _not_ , thank you very much, slept with her... boyfriend, that was the correct term, he believed, on the first date, she had also said that it wasn't any of his business - in a kind, but sarcastic way. Ichabod had taken it to mean that his opinion on the matter was not invited. He understood; courting was a personal, intimate matter.

But such had come a time when Ichabod had been able to read a change in the state of Miss Mill's relationship. There was something different about Abbie after one night; she seemed more energetic, happier, and generally more placated. Some things did not change over time, such as facial expressions or behavioral tendencies. Also, from some crude comments heard in the lounge at the police station, Ichabod reaffirmed what he had guessed: Abbie had, most likely... been intimate with her boyfriend.

He was slightly disappointed in his mind, but said nothing out loud. He told himself that the world had changed a lot since his era; stigmas were not once they used to be. Nevertheless, he was not particularly thrilled about the change, but if it made Abbie happy, he supposed that he ought to be happy, too.

But then another change had occurred; this time, not with such beneficial consequences. Abbie took on a mood that was both sour and uninviting, even to Ichabod, who spent most of his time assisting her case in silence lest she become annoyed at him. She had come to tell him later that night that her boyfriend had called it off, metaphorically speaking - _"he slept with someone, the asshole"_ \- and that she wasn't mad at Ichabod, but just in a bad mood because of her now... ex-boyfriend.

Ichabod was now endeavoring to cheer her up, a few days later, by means of a good cup of tea. It was a poor offering to the painful time in the Lieutenant's life, but she didn't seem to notice or care.

Abbie glanced up at him. "Let's not go there," she said, picking up the cup of tea and blowing on it to cool it.

Ichabod sighed through his nose when his back was turned towards her. "Forgive me. I was just endeavoring to cheer you up. I must admit that I feel I'm doing a very poor job." He poured himself a cup of tea and turned back around, smiling frankly.

Abbie sighed, setting her cup down. "Sorry. I know. ... Thanks."

Ichabod nodded slightly. "You are welcome." He blew on his tea, pausing for a moment. "Is this the correct moment for the aphorism "There are more fish in the sea"?" he asked hesitantly.

Abigail glanced up, eyebrows raising. "Really? Where'd you learn that one?"

Ichabod paused again. "A book," he said, gulping a mouthful of tea.

"What kind of books are you reading?"

Ichabod lowered his cup slightly. "... I was misinformed on the subject matter until I began to read it," he explained shortly.

Abbie laughed - and Ichabod raised his head slightly, because this was the first time that he had heard her laugh in days - blowing on her tea again. "Yeah, well... I guess. It's just a pain in ass, the whole dating thing."

"Perhaps the one that you seek out so determinedly is right in front of you all along, and you are simply looking too hard to see him," Ichabod ventured.

Abbie glanced up. There was something in her eyes when she met his gaze, but Ichabod couldn't read it. He wanted to question it, but simply smiled slightly instead.

"Huh. So, is that your way of asking me out, Crane?" she said.

Ichabod nearly choked on his tea before he realized that she was teasing him. She started laughing as she watched the thought process take over his face. Ichabod wiped his mouth. "Lieutenant," he said sternly. "I daresay Katrina would be most displeased if I were." He folded his napkin and set it back on the table. "However, if circumstances were different, were I not happily betrothed to my love, I would not hesitate to entertain courting a woman like you, Lieutenant," he finished definitively.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop it," she said, tossing her used, rolled up napkin at him.

He ducked out of the way. "As they say, touché."

Abbie just shook her head in faux disappointment, stirring her tea. "Well, thanks, anyway. The tea's good, if nothing else. And the company," she added. "So much better than the crazy guys I end up with."

"Why, thank you."

"Shut up," Abbie retorted, humor dancing in her eyes as she glared - with all good intentions, Ichabod was positive - at him across the table.

He raised his cup. "To better company."

Abbie toasted back. "Definitely," she agreed, and they were both smiling as they took a drink of their tea.

 


End file.
